


Uneton/Sleepless 1

by Terppa



Series: Uneton/Sleepless [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terppa/pseuds/Terppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only in Finnish for now, sorry! May translate later if I find time.</p><p>Omasta hahmostani kertova novelli/tarinasarja, joka käy läpi hahmon elämän tiettyyn pisteeseen saakka. Sarjan 1. osa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneton/Sleepless 1

_Kirje Samuelille 12.9.2030_

_Rakas Samuel._  
_Tiedän, että kun viimein kykenet lukemaan tämän kirjeen, ja muistikirjan sen mukana, minä en ole enää läsnä tässä maailmassa. Muistikirja on tärkeä, sillä sen lukemalla ymmärrät omia voimiasi, omaa syntyperääsi. Ehkä samalla opit ymmärtämään, miksi olen äitinä sellainen kuin olen. Pidä kirjasta siis huolta. Toivon, että ehdin itse opettaa sinulle niin paljon kuin suinkin, mutta koska meidän kaikkien aika täällä on vain rajallista, on parempi, että jätän jälkeeni jotakin, johon voit tukeutua._  
_Haluan, että tiedostat, että minä rakastan sinua enemmän kuin mitään tässä maailmassa. Olet tätä kirjoittaessani vielä tavattoman nuori, vain 7 vuotias. Olet kuitenkin jo menettänyt jotain hyvin arvokasta, jotain mitä minäkään en kykene kaikella äidinrakkaudellani korvaamaan. Isäsi, Rogerin. Hänen kuolemastaan on vain pari kuukautta, mutta sekin aika tuntuu minulle pieneltä ikuisuudelta. Me olemme kaksin, eikä se tule muuttumaan. Haluan keskittää kaikki mahdolliset voimavarani siihen, ettet kokisi enää menetyksiä. Että voisit kasvaa turvassa kaikelta pahalta, ja oppisit käyttämään voimiasi vain hyvään._  
_Toivottavasti tätä kirjettä lukiessasi voit todeta minun onnistuneen edes jossakin. Muistathan, että vaikken enää eläisi, minun henkeni on yhä läsnä sinun elämässäsi. Kysy vaikka Teddy-enolta._  
_Luettuasi tämän kirjeen voit ryhtyä lukemaan muistikirjaa. Älä anna sen säikäyttää sinua sisällöllään, vaan paina jokainen sana tarkasti mieleesi. Tarina ei ole täysin onnellinen, mutta se on silti tärkeä. Kaikki, mitä kirja pitää sisällään, on totisinta totta. Muista se._  
_Rakkaudella_  
_äitisi Aila Geatki_

 

**1\. LUKU**

Synnyin kaukana pohjoisessa, keskelle tuntureita ja metsiä. Äitini kertoi minulle usein, miten minun synnyinaamuni oli ensimmäinen leudompi aamu pitkään jatkuneen pakkasjakson jälkeen. Koska asuimme kovin syrjässä, äiti joutui synnyttämään minut kotitaloomme, naapurin vanhan muorin avustuksella. Isä, Emel Geatki oli noihin aikoihin omilla retkillään, todennäköisesti viemässä ruokaa poroillemme. Myös siskoni Ailu oli kotona, joskin kuulemani mukaan nukkumassa autuaasti. Niinpä minä ja äitini, Helga Geatki, vietimme pienen tovin aivan kaksistaan, jahka naapurin mummeli oli painunut takaisin omalle mökilleen. Äiti kertoi minun olleen todella rauhallinen pieni ahmanpoikanen, en ollut turhia huutanut. Voisin melkein vannoa muistavani sen hetken siinä äitini rinnalla. Tuvan lämpö, joka tulvi leivinuunista, hirsitalon hieman pihkainen haju johon sekoittui äidin edellisenä päivänä leipoman rieskan tuoksu.  
Kauaa ei äiti kuulemma ehtinyt minun syntymästäni iloita. Siinä missä isä oli hoitamassa poroja, äidin piti hoitaa taloa ja muita eläimiä. Vaikka äidillä oli takanaan raskas urakka, eivät piharakennuksessa asuvat kanat ja hanhet voineet odottaa ruokaansa. Niinpä äiti hetken levättyään jätti minut tupaan nukkumaan, ja painui itse pihalle hommiin.

Minun syntymäni ei siis ollut mitenkään hävyttömän suuri tapahtuma pienessä talossamme. Siskoni oli kuulemma mahdottoman iloinen uudesta leikkikaverista, isä taasen oli vain todennut minun perineen äitini rauhallisuuden. Tiedä sitten, tarkoittiko hän tällä hyvää vaiko ei. Äidin ja isän suhde oli aina kylmän asiallinen. Ei heidän kohdallaan voinut puhua rakkaudesta. Isä myönsi avoimesti naineensa äidin vain siksi, että tämä sattui sietämään häntä. Äiti taas totesi isän olleen kaikista vähäisistä kosijoista paras. Kuulin myös pientä kuiskuttelua siitä, kuinka isän ja äidin liitto olisi heidän vanhempiensa sopima, mutta tähän en koskaan saanut kummaltakaan  
vanhemmaltani kieltävää saatikka myöntävää vastausta. Ilmeisesti aihe oli jollakin tapaa tabu.  
Vaikkeivat vanhempani olleetkaan turhan läheisiä keskenään, he kumpikin rakastivat minua ja siskoani. Vaikka isä kovasti väitti olevansa rakkaudessaan tasapuolinen, ei hän sitä ollut. Itse en tätä muista, mutta äidin mukaan Ailu oli isän toivelapsi. Pitkät pellavahiukset, virheetön hymy, silmät kuin koivun lehdet keskikesällä. Täydellinen tytär. Minä olin pieni bonus, ylimääräinen kappale. Isä asetti Ailun kaikin tavoin minun edelleni, eikä äiti tohtinut laittaa vastaankaan. Se rakkaus, mitä en isältä saanut, korvautui sitten äidin ylitsevuotavalla huolehtimisella.

Kauaa ei pieni onni viipynyt kotitalossamme. Kuukausi minun syntymäni jälkeen isä ja Ailu lähtivät kaksistaan ruokkimaan poroja. En vieläkään tiedä tarkalleen, mitä tällä retkellä tapahtui, mutta se päättyi mahdottomaan suruun. Puhuivat kotikylällä, että isä olisi tuulessa ja tuiverruksessa ajanut kantoon kelkallaan, ja kelkka olisi kaatunut suoraan siskoni päälle. Toiset taas kertoivat isän ajaneen epähuomiossa joen heikoille kevätjäille.  
Oli tapaus mikä hyvänsä, se vaati Ailun hengen. Asiasta ei talossamme hiiskuttu, sillä se oli isälle todella arka. Veikkaan, ettei isäni koskaan päässyt tästä oikein yli, liekö sitten syynä syyllisyydentuskat vaiko mikä. Tottakai äitikin oli surullinen, hän rakasti kumpaakin tytärtään yhtä paljon. Äiti vain kätki surunsa tehokkaasti. Olihan hänellä minut hoidettavanaan. Ei hän voinut vaipua masennukseen, koska se olisi todennäköisesti aiheuttanut minulle haittaa. Sitä ei äiti olisi iki kuuna päivänä sallinut itselleen.  
Niinpä minun nimenantojuhlastani tuli myös Ailun hautajaiset. Myöhemmin, kun näin kuvia tapahtumasta, en olisi uskonut että sain samalla kertaa oman nimeni. Väki oli pukeutunut mustiin, jopa minulle oli löydetty päälle musta mekko. Tapahtumassa läsnä ollut suru huokui kaikista kuvista, yksikään vähistä vieraista ei näyttänyt muistavan pientä ilonaihetta.  
En tiedä miksi, mutta kuin itseään kiusatakseen isä päätti antaa nimekseni Aila. Yrittikö hän jotenkin paikata Ailun jättämää aukkoa antamalla minulle melkein saman nimen, muistuttaen kuitenkin itselleen etten ollut sama kuin siskoni? Jos tietäisin, olisin varsin onnellinen. Nimestä tuli myöhemmin taakka, jota jouduin kantamaan pienillä harteillani.  
Äiti kertoi minulle, että Ailun kuoleman jälkeen isä muuttui paljon hiljaisemmaksi, lähes mykäksi. Ei sillä, että hän olisi muutenkaan ollut mikään kamala suupaltti, mutta Ailun poismeno tuntui tyrehdyttävän hänen vähäisimmätkin halunsa puhua kenellekään. Jos hän jotain puhui, se oli enemmänkin tiuskimista.  
Vaikka isä muuttuikin mahdottoman juroksi, hän taisi silti jollain tasolla välittää minusta ja äidistä. Ei ehkä ihan kaikkein isällisimmällä tavalla, mutta meidän elämäntyyliimme ylenpalttinen rakkaus ei olisi varmaan sopinutkaan.

Vaikka varhaislapsuuteni olikin varsin synkkä siskon poismenon johdosta, en voi hyvällä tahdollakaan sanoa sen olleen mitenkään erityisen rankka. Viihdyin kotona äidin kanssa, kun isä kulki hoitamassa poroja ja kaupittelemassa käsitöitään markkinoilla. Vaikkei äiti ollutkaan se iloinen kodinhengetär, joka loihtii päivittäin pullantuoksua tupaan, oli hänessä tietynlaista särmää. Kun hän päätti ryhtyä tekemään jotakin, hän yleensä myös sai hommansa tehdyksi. Häneltä onnistuivat monet kodinaskareet täysin omatoimisesti, jopa sellaiset jotka silloin (ja nykyäänkin) lasketaan enemmän miesten hommiksi.  
Jos pihatiemme satoi yön aikana umpeen lumesta, ei äidille tuottanut ongelmaa lähteä klo 6 aamulla aukaisemaan tietä. Jos taas lämmityspuut meinasivat loppua, äiti pilkkoi näppärästi lisää. Minua hän ei koskaan patistanut kotihommiin, vaikka olin valmis auttamaan tavalla jos toisellakin. Sen sijaan hän pyrki löytämään kiireisestä päivästään aikaa minullekin, ihan vain minun kanssani touhuamiseen.  
Isäni piti tällaista touhuamista ajanhukkana, vaikka oli itse harrastanut samanmoista Ailun kanssa. Kai hän ajatteli, että minusta olisi parempi kasvattaa kiltti tyttö, joka tekee kotityöt mukisematta ja nuhteettomasti. Tosin, mitenpä hän olisi mihinkään voinut vaikuttaa, hänhän oli parhaimmillaan viikon poissa kotoa. Kyllähän isä välillä soi kallisarvoista aikaansa minulle ja äidille, mutta sekin aika oli häviävän vähäistä. Yleensä hän toi käsityömatkoiltaan äidille jotain käyttötavaroita, ja minulle milloin mitäkin rihkamaa. Hyvin usein isän lahja käsitti puuriipuksia, vaikka hän oli vahvasti sitä mieltä, etteivät korut kuulu käytännöllisten asusteiden joukkoon. Ei sillä, enhän minäkään riipuksia käyttänyt koruina. Keräsin ne sänkyni ylle roikkumaan, jokainen riipus omassa erilaisessa kaulanauhassaan. Minusta ne olivat nättejä siinä seinällä.  
Olisin ollut varsin tyytyväinen, mikäli elämämme pohjoisen syrjäkylällä olisi jatkunut sellaisenaan. Rauhallisena, ilman minkäänmoisia erikoisuuksia. Mutta jälleen kohtalolla oli hieman muita suunnitelmia perheemme varalle, eivätkä nämä suunnitelmat olleet todellakaan mitenkään mukavia.


End file.
